


burn hot enough to last

by allfleshisgrass



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfleshisgrass/pseuds/allfleshisgrass
Summary: Tyler and Jamie buddy fuck during Tyler's heat.  Tyler's needy. Jamie takes care of him.





	burn hot enough to last

**Author's Note:**

> Yo what's up. It's me again. I stayed up until 3:30 one morning writing needy Omega Tyler for myself and for you too. Shout out and very special thanks for the beta assist to [fiddleyoumust](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust). You're a rock star and you made this so much better.
> 
> Title from Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance With Somebody."

Even if Jamie's nose wasn't finely in tune with all of Tyler’s scents, he'd still know when heat was about to hit. It's always the same: Tyler rolls up into Jamie's house, no matter the weather, wrapped up in tights and sweats and a too big hoodie he stole from Jordie, collapses onto a stool at the counter and presses his face to Jamie's marble countertop. 

"Jamie," Tyler whines, "Make me a shake?" 

Tyler pleads pathetically but it's what Tyler's been doing since he came to Dallas. Jamie remembers the first time Tyler's heat came after the trade, the way he smelled - Jamie chalked his fascination up to Tyler being so new in his life. But it's not like much has changed, Tyler still smells amazing to him. 

Tyler groans against the counter top and Jamie sets about making Tyler's shake. It's a mix that the nutritionist whipped up for him so he got enough protein and energy during his heat. If anyone asks he says a messy blender tossing episode is the reason he makes the shakes now but it’s really his own alpha need to care for a preheat omega. Tyler gets so restless before his heat and when Jamie gets a whiff of him he can’t help but feel responsible for making sure Tyler gets exactly what he needs. Tyler’s shifting in his seat and whining by the time the shake is done. 

Jamie sighs and plucks a straw out of their hiding place in the cabinet and drops it into the glass with the shake. 

"Come on, Seggy, let's get your shake in you. You want the bed or sofa?" 

"Bed, I'm almost there," Tyler says, pressing his face into Jamie's shoulder and sniffing. Normally that would be a little intimate for a heat fuck but that's just Tyler. He knows Jamie's good for it and that this is just buddies. Shake in hand, Jamie leads Tyler to his bedroom and helps him climb under the covers. He presses the shake in Tyler's hand,

"Drink up," he says as a soft command. 

Tyler's nostrils flare and he clutches the shake to his chest. Jamie goes to the closet to get the blanket Tyler likes best. It's important for omegas to feel comfortable when they go into heat, especially when they’re not in their own home. Jamie learned that in his very first alpha class. And just because he and Tyler buddy fuck when Tyler's in heat doesn't mean Tyler should be treated any different. 

When he gets back to the room, Tyler has Jamie's covers thrown off and he's ripping his socks off with his toes. 

"You want this?" Jamie asks, holding the blanket up. Tyler nods and slurps the last of his shake down, "Is there anything you need?" He asks very clearly after taking Tyler's glass. Tyler huffs and shimmies down so he can lay back and rub his face into Jamie's pillows. 

"No, yes. I don't know," Tyler says. 

He never knows. He curls over on himself so Jamie can rub his back. Jamie's close enough to smell how Tyler's scent is changing. He's ripe with heat and probably slicking up as Jamie rubs his back. Tyler groans again fighting his way out of his hoodie and tossing it across the room. 

Jamie laughs a little and Tyler scrunches his flushed face at Jamie. 

"Don't make fun of me," Tyler huffs, kicking Jamie in the side. It hurts a little more than Jamie would like it to but he can take it. He can always take it. 

"I'm not making fun of you, you want your sweats off next?" 

Tyler rolls his eyes but nods. Jamie always makes himself ask. Tyler's scent is stronger when his sweats come off. He always has this horny scent that's uniquely Tyler but when he's in heat he's nearly irresistible; honestly Jamie needs the time to prepare himself.

"Oh my god dude, can you like, suck my dick or something. I just need -" Tyler shifts to shuck his tights.

Jamie nods and helps Tyler peel his tights and underwear off at the same time. Tyler’s dick springs free, hard and ready to go. If Tyler's scent is anything to go by, he's almost ready. Jamie climbs between Tyler's legs and leans down to take Tyler into his mouth. 

Jamie doesn't think he's great at blowjobs but he figures he's doing okay when Tyler moans and grabs the back of his head and says, "Fuck just like that - I wanna hear you choke. " 

Jamie breathes out hard through his nose and pulls back. He presses his face to Tyler’s thigh and takes his scent in. Tyler groans and flexes his thigh muscle. He’s always so impatient. 

"Lemme fuck your face," Tyler cajoles. 

Jamie makes as much of a positive sound as possible with face pressed into Tyler’s thigh. Jame lifts his head and rolls his neck, making a show of getting himself ready to take Tyler’s dick back into his mouth. 

Tyler laughs and reaches out to bring Jamie’s head down to his dick. Tyler’s scent is strong this close and god it makes Jamie so hard. Jamie gets a hand on Tyler’s cock to guide it back into his mouth. Tyler threads his fingers through Jamie’s hair as Jamie bobs on his cock making Tyler groan and rock his hips up, pressing Jamie's head down until he chokes. It's not Jamie's favorite thing but it's what Tyler wants. Jamie digs his fingers into Tyler's thighs when it's too much and Tyler lets him up. 

"Shit, fuck." Jamie wheezes, pulling off. He runs his hands over Tyler’s thighs gently until Tyler is shaking, he’s ready now. Jamie runs his hand down to press his thumb gently to Tyler's slick hole. He smirks up at Tyler. 

"How do you want it?" Jamie asks getting up to take his clothes off and dig in his night stand for a condom. Tyler just spreads his legs wider. For as much of a fucking freak Tyler is, he loves missionary which is convenient because Jamie likes it too. 

"Come on, come on," Tyler huffs already impatient for Jamie to fuck him. 

Jamie rolls the condom on and climbs between Tyler's legs running his fingers up Tyler’s thigh again and asks, “You need fingers? 

Tyler kicks out and curls a leg around Jamie's hip. 

"Just fuck me, dude." 

His cheeks are so flushed and it's creeping down his chest. Jamie rubs the head of his dick against Tyler's wet hole - just to hear him whine and beg for it. 

“Jamie, please. I need you.” 

"Okay," Jamie say and presses all the way in. 

Tyler moans and immediately starts to roll his hips like he’s trying to pull Jamie in deeper. Jamie moves his hands up to Tyler's hips holding him down and thrusting hard. 

"Fuck yes," Tyler groans enthusiastically enough that Jamie does it again. 

The louder Tyler gets the harder Jamie tries to fuck him. Jamie can only keep that pace for so long before he has to collapse a little, bracketing Tyler's shoulders with his arms. Feeling Tyler’s heat hot skin next to his feels good anyway. He uses the new position to nail Tyler harder. Tyler's so hot and slick. Jamie knows all the stereotypes about alphas and he never feels more like an alpha than when he’s fucking Tyler. He can't wait until he pops his knot and they have to stay like this - he lets himself groan when he thinks about it. 

"Jamie, Jamie, kiss me. Kiss me," Tyler begs for it so Jamie gives it to him. He moans into Jamie's mouth when they kiss. It makes Jamie feel like he's losing it and he has to pull back. He licks his palm before circling Tyler's dick and pumping him. Tyler draws in a deep breath clenching around Jamie's dick. Jamie knows neither of them are going to last very much longer. 

"Babe, I gotta pull out, we gotta go the other way." 

"Oh god, make me come first, I'm almost there," Tyler whines and Jamie shifts his hips while he plays with the head of Tyler's cock, pressing his thumb into the wet slit. Tyler curses, clenches around Jamie's dick and comes with a yelp throwing his hands up to keep Jamie still. He waits as best he can before he has to pull out. 

Tyler whines but rolls to his side, kicking one leg out so Jamie can tuck his dick right back inside him. It's different like this, back to chest - Jamie presses his face into Tyler's neck and breathes him in deeply. His scent is contented and happy with that general horny Tyler scent still permeating everything. 

He grinds into Tyler now, moving their bodies together. He was already starting to lose it when they switched so it doesn't take much to get back to riding that edge. He holds Tyler as close as he can and breathes in his happy scent and comes. Jamie's knot pops and Tyler yells. He always grinds back as far as he can, like he can take Jamie in deeper. 

"You good, Ty?" Jamie asks when he can. Tyler nods and turns his head back as far as he can for a kiss. It's a little intimate but Jamie doesn't know any other way to be with Tyler. They kiss a couple times before Tyler pulls away to catch a breath. He still smells desperate to come.

"I need you to jerk me off again, dude." Tyler says breathing heavily. Jamie reaches for him immediately. Tyler's dick is a little sticky but hot and heavy in his hand. 

"I wish I could suck your dick again," Jamie says right into Tyler's ear, "I wanna clean you all up and suck you hard again," Tyler curses as Jamie says it. His hips jerk out of sync with Jamie's rhythm and Jamie set his teeth to the back of Tyler's neck - it's not usually a buddies thing but Jamie can't help himself. Tyler comes like a gunshot. 

"Fuck, holy fuck," Tyler breathes. 

His scent is complicated but Jamie is too busy breathing in their scents together to really go through it. His knot softens enough to pull out. He lets Tyler have the cuddle he always wants before dragging himself out of bed.

"You hungry?" Jamie asks and Tyler shrugs. He's laid back on the bed, his arms over his head looking smug as fuck. His dick, finally soft, lays nestled in his neat patch of pubic hair, shiny with come. 

Jamie knows Tyler’s never hungry after but he should eat something anyway. Heat can take a lot out of omegas. Jamie supposes he’s lucky that Tyler at least drinks his shake beforehand. 

Jamie finds a pair of shorts and pulls them up. "I'll be back in like two minutes, dude," Jamie tells Tyler and presses a quick kiss to his forehead. Tyler's scent flares with contentment making Jamie feel pretty stoked. 

He can smell Tyler all over him as he makes a sandwich. The happy heat scent makes him grin so much while he’s spreading mayo over a slice of bread that he has to stop and get ahold of himself. He still has the taste of Tyler’s skin in his mouth. He grabs a water and a gatorade before he heads back up. 

Tyler stretches when Jamie comes back and grins up at him while quirking his eyebrows at everything Jamie brought back. 

“I know you said you weren’t hungry,” Jamie says setting the plate and bottles down on the nightstand. Tyler rolls over to look. 

“I didn’t actually say anything,” Tyler says, closing his eyes and cuddling into his forgotten blanket. Jamie shrugs to himself and grabs half of the sandwich. Even if Tyler doesn’t need to eat, Jamie does. He eats it in three bites and wipes his hands on his shorts before he tries to get Tyler to drink something again. 

“Segs, I brought the Gatorade you like,” Jamie wheedles, cracking the bottle open. Tyler opens an eye and frowns. 

“Don’t wanna sit up,” Tyler grumbles. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Jamie says and that gets him to sit up. Tyler drains the bottle in three long pulls. 

“There we go, eh?” Jamie says softly. 

“You’re such an alpha,” Tyler accuses, scent flaring with contentment again. He pushes the empty bottle into Jamie’s hands and lays back down with a huff. Well, he’s not wrong. Jamie waits for Tyler to motion him back to bed. He sets the empty bottle on the floor. He’ll get it later.


End file.
